Kamui Gakupo
Kamui Gakupo is the protagonist of Super Vocaloid Bros. Appearance Description Kamui Gakupo is the main protagonist of Super Vocaloid Bros. He is very brave and is known for saving Meiko from danger or harm. Gallery Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_1.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_2.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_3.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_4.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_5.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_6.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_7.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_8.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_9.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_10.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_11.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_12.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_13.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_14.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_15.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_16.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_17.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_18.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_19.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_20.png Mario_Kamui_Gakupo_21.png Vocaloid Mario Characters.jpg Vocaloid Mario Gang.jpg Vocaloid Super Mario Cast.PNG Vocaloid Super Mario Promo.jpg Kamui Gakupo in Super Vocaloid Bros..jpg Kamui Gakupo receives a letter from Meiko.PNG Kamui Gakupo tells Hatsune Miku that he got a direct mail.PNG Kamui Gakupo meets Meiko.PNG Kaito wants cake.PNG Kamui Gakupo wonders why Kaito is here.PNG The battle between Kamui Gakupo and Kaito starts.PNG Kamui Gakupo vs. Kaito.PNG Kaito attacks Kamui Gakupo.PNG Kamui Gakupo attacks Kaito.PNG Kamui Gakupo wins.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets to eat Meiko's cake.PNG Kamui Gakupo realizes that the cake is gone.PNG Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin angry at Kamui Gakupo for eating the cake by himself.PNG Megurine Luka asks Kamui Gakupo if he would like to try her cake.PNG Kamui Gakupo meets Megurine Luka.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kamui Gakupo to help himself to her cake.PNG Kamui Gakupo tells Megurine Luka that something urgent had came up.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets grabbed by Kaito.PNG Kaito grabs Kamui Gakupo.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kamui Gakupo to open his mouth again.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kamui Gakupo to open his mouth yet again.PNG Megurine Luka tells Kamui Gakupo to open his mouth for the fourth time.PNG Megurine Luka asks Kamui Gakupo if he wants to say he can't eat her cake.PNG Kagamine Len says he is a negligible person.PNG Kamui Gakupo on a Warp Pipe.PNG Kamui Gakupo jumps off the Warp Pipe as Hatsune Miku comes out.PNG Hatsune Miku on a Warp Pipe as Kamui Gakupo leaves.PNG Hatsune Miku jumps off the Warp Pipe.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku running.PNG Kagamine Rin on the bottom right corner.PNG Kagamine Rin on the bottom left corner.PNG Princess Peach Meiko.PNG Toad Kagamine Len.PNG Yoshi Kagamine Rin.PNG Princess Daisy Megurine Luka.PNG Wanda Megpoid Gumi.PNG Bowser Kaito.PNG Kamek Magikoopa Honne Dell.PNG Piranha Plant Kasane Teto.PNG Wario Akita Neru.PNG Waluigi Yowane Haku.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku thinking.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku shocked.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku running away.PNG Go Go Mario Title Card.PNG Kamui Gakupo as Mario.PNG Kamui Gakupo collecting coins.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku carry the coin bag.PNG Kamui Gakupo with a Super Mushroom.PNG Hatsune Miku sees that Kamui Gakupo ate a Poison Mushroom.PNG Kamui Gakupo doesn't know that Hatsune Miku can throw fireballs.PNG Kamui Gakupo wrestling a Buzzy Beetle humanoid.PNG Kamui Gakupo chasing a Super Star.PNG Kamui Gakupo grabs the Super Star.PNG Hatsune Miku sees Kamui Gakupo falling.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets attacked by Cheep Cheeps, Lakitus, and Spinies.PNG Kamui Gakupo sees Hatsune Miku flying on her leek.PNG Kamui Gakupo throws Hatsune Miku's leek away.PNG Hatsune Miku tells Kamui Gakupo that there are Bullet Bills.PNG Kamui Gakupo rides a Bullet Bill.PNG Kamui Gakupo accidentally destroys the goal while riding a Bullet Bill.PNG Kamui Gakupo facing Kaito.PNG Kamui Gakupo defeats Kaito.PNG Kamui Gakupo sees that Meiko is with Kasane Teto and Yowane Haku.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku are confused.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku are happy.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Meiko.PNG Kaito crying to his defeat after Kamui Gakupo rescued Meiko.PNG Meiko comforting Kagamine Len as Kamui Gakupo cracks a Used Block and Kaito cracks a Yoshi Egg shell.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin outside.PNG Kamui Gakupo looks at his injured ankle.PNG Kamui Gakupo doesn't notice he was on a donut block.PNG Kamui Gakupo falls down a pit.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Title Card.PNG Kamui Gakupo looks at his injured ankle.PNG Kamui Gakupo doesn't notice he was on a donut block.PNG Kamui Gakupo falls down a pit.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Title Card.PNG Super Mario Wallpaper on Kamui Gakupo's phone.png Super Mario Vocaloid Omake Mode Screen.PNG Kamui Gakupo finds eggplants in the sky.PNG Kamui Gakupo pressed the P Switch.PNG Kamui Gakupo collects some eggplants while falling.PNG Kamui Gakupo falls into an abyss.PNG Kagamine Rin hatches from her egg.PNG Kagamine Rin gets Kamui Gakupo to ride her.PNG Kamui Gakupo squishes Kagamine Rin.PNG Kagamine Rin becomes exhausted.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Japanese Introduction 1.PNG Kamui Gakupo finds a Question Block.PNG Kamui Gakupo hits the Question Block.PNG Kamui Gakupo accidentally sliced a Super Mushroom.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin on a platform.PNG Kamui Gakupo accidentally hits an On-Off Switch.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin fall into an abyss.PNG Hatsune Miku looks at a Boo as Kamui Gakupo walks away.PNG Hatsune Miku pokes the Boo's eyes.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku run away from the Boo.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Japanese Introduction 2.PNG Kamui Gakupo looks at a Boo.PNG Kamui Gakupo drew on the Boo.PNG The Boo hits Kamui Gakupo's face.PNG Kamui Gakupo picked an apple for Kagamine Rin.PNG Kagamine Rin eats the apple.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets confused about Kagamine Rin's face.PNG Kamui Gakupo encounters Kaito in his Koopa Clown Car.PNG Kamui Gakupo stabs the Koopa Clown Car with his sword.PNG Kaito hits his head on the ceiling.PNG Kamui Gakupo hears knocking from behind the locked door.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets smashed by the door Meiko is walking on.PNG Kamui Gakupo looks away from the sign.PNG Kamui Gakupo encounters enemies wearing masks resembling his face.PNG Kamui Gakupo takes off the masks.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Thank You Screen.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists